


Don't Call Me Brother

by TaiBluerose



Series: Alternative Finals for Avengers: IW [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiBluerose/pseuds/TaiBluerose
Summary: Thor caminhava entre a multidão de sobreviventes e dos ressuscitados pela Joia da alma, mas ele não encontra Loki. Ele acredita que perdeu o irmão para sempre, até que a Sede dos Vingadores é invadida.





	Don't Call Me Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Quando usaram a Joia da Alma para ressuscitar todo mundo.

A guerra acabou.

Thanos se foi.

Graças a Joia da Alma, muitos dos que morreram foram trazidos de volta.

Muitos; não todos.E, certamente, não  _ele_.

Thor vagava entre os sobreviventes e entre aqueles que foram ressuscitados. Procurando. Mas  _ele_ não estava em lugar nenhum. Loki.

Thor via todas aquelas pessoas sorridentes, se abraçando e chorando de alegria.

Thor se alegrava por seus amigos. Verdadeiramente.Ele sorria genuinamente por eles, ainda que fosse um sorriso ínfimo. Seus lábios se esforçavam para demonstrar alguma alegria, mas seus olhos não mentiam. Por mais que ele tentasse impedir, as lágrimas vieram mesmo assim. Uma a uma. Grossas e silenciosas.

— Está tudo bem, Thor? — Steve Rogers colocou a mão sobre seu ombro, e deu a ele aquele olhar condescendente e preocupado.

— Ele não está aqui. — Thor respondeu, enxugando os olhos rapidamente. Ele se sentia um pouco envergonhado por sua vulnerabilidade, embora ele soubesse que o Capitão jamais o julgaria.

— Quem? — Steve perguntou.

— Loki.

Steve levantou as sobrancelhas em surpresa por um momento, depois sua expressão se suavizou em compreensão. Para o resto do mundo, Loki ainda era um inimigo, o primeiro a vir em nome de Thanos; mas acima de tudo, Loki era o irmão de Thor.

— Ele não está aqui — Thor repetiu baixinho, não para Steve, mas para si mesmo.

Steve desviou os olhos de Thor e procurou por Bucky, que estava conversando com Sam e Rocket, o guaxinim falante. Steve suspirou aliviado, Bucky estava vivo, Sam também. Olhando para Bucky, Steve percebeu que compreendia Thor muito bem.

É doloroso sofrer pela perda de alguém que amamos. É mais doloroso ainda, e solitário, quando somos os únicos a sofrer por alguém que ninguém mais se importa, nem entende porque continuamos a amar esse alguém, mesmo depois dos erros que ele possa ter cometido.

 Steve acreditava que todas as pessoas têm um lado bom, e somente aqueles realmente próximos são capazes de notar. Talvez Loki tivesse seus pontos positivos, para Thor ainda ter tamanha consideração por ele, além da fraternidade. Roger achou que Loki devia ter qualidades suficientes para fazer o Deus do Trovão chorar a sua perda.

— Eu sinto muito — Steve ofereceu. Ele sabia que não servia de consolo, mesmo assim ele quis dizer.

.

.

UM ANO DEPOIS

Tony estava fazendo os ajustes em seu novo modelo de armadura quando os alarmes de segurança dispararam. Ele pôde ouvir uma explosão do lado de fora.

— Sexta-feira, o que está acontecendo?

_SEXTA-FEIRA: Ameaça nível 4 acaba de invadir a área do complexo, senhor._

Tony enrugou a testa. Nível 4, mas quem? Será que eles não teriam descanso nunca?

Tony tinha instalado em seu sistema de segurança uma classificação dos inimigos, com base no registro de todas as ameaças que eles já tinham enfrentado direta ou indiretamente; e naqueles que eles tinham conhecimento, mas que por enquanto, se mantinham longe. Ameaças nível 1 eram os criminosos comuns, em sua maioria humanos. Ameaças nível 2 eram super espiões e membros da Hydra. Ameaças nível 3 eram os aprimorados e seres alienígenas. Nível 4, seres alienígenas com habilidades e força semelhante à de um deus. O nível 4 costumava ser o último da lista, mas, recentemente, Tony precisou acrescentar um nível 5: Titãs loucos com Joias do Infinito.

De qualquer forma, não havia muitas ameaças nível 4 nos registros, e Tony só conseguia pensar em um arrogante o bastante para invadir o complexo dos Vingadores. Mas ele pensou que esse tivesse morrido.

— Identificação.

_SEXTA-FEIRA: Loki de Asgard._

— Alerte os demais Vingadores! — Tony ordenou e imediatamente ativou sua armadura.

Quando chegou do lado de fora, viu a confusão instalada. Vários das armas e canhões automáticos estavam completamente destruídos. Os guardas continuavam a atirar em direção ao Deus da Trapaça, que mantinha um escudo de energia em volta de si. Loki estava sendo bem sucedido em arrancar as armas e derrubar os guardas um a um, com magia. Ele disparou uma bola de fogo verde contra o canhão blaster mais próximo.

Wanda apareceu contendo a explosão, impedindo que ela se espalhasse e atingisse os guardas mais próximos. Barton disparou várias flechas explosivas contra Loki, que as desviou. Tony disparou um raio laser que cortou o chão diante de Loki, impedindo-o de avançar. Tony pousou, e Wanda, Natasha, Barton e o Capitão pararam ao lado dele. Todos prontos para atacar.

— Desista, Loki! — Gritou Tony. — Quaisquer que sejam seus planos aqui, nós o impediremos.

Loki se empertigou, jogando os cabelos para trás. Ele parecia mais impaciente do que zangado. E olhando bem, o sujeito não estava com uma aparência muito boa. Loki estava um pouco esfarrapado, sujo, muito magro e com alguns machucados, que Tony duvidava terem sido feitos pelos guardas do complexo.

— Não estou aqui para lutar contra você, Stark. Contra nenhum de vocês. Eu venho em paz. — Loki ergueu as duas mãos para o céu em rendição.

— Difícil acreditar quando você chega aqui explodindo um quarto do nosso complexo. — Tony ironizou.

— Suas máquinas atacaram primeiro. E seus guardas. Eu só me defendi.

_Sexta-feira: ele diz a verdade senhor. Nosso sistema de segurança está programado para eliminar imediatamente qualquer invasor nível 4 que penetrar a área do complexo. Nunca foi estabelecida a possibilidade de um invasor vir em paz. Devo modificar a configuração do sistema para processar essa possibilidade?_

Tony girou os olhos nas orbitas.

Loki viu Bruce Banner se aproximar do grupo tardiamente.

— Bruce! — Loki o chamou. — Graças a Odin!Diga a seus amigos tolos para baixarem as armas.

— “Bruce”? — Tony olhou de Loki para Banner. — O nome dele é Banner. Que intimidade é essa de Bruce, Bruce?

— Tudo bem, Tony. Abaixem as armas. — Banner fazia gestos com as mãos para que todos se acalmassem. Ele passou pelos amigos e seguiu para Loki.

Natasha e o capitão foram os primeiros a relaxarem e se colocarem em posição de espera, depois Wanda e Tony, muito relutantemente.

— Eu não abaixar meu arco — Barton disse, ainda mirando em Loki.

— Enlouqueceu? Esqueceu quem é? — Tony disse a Banner. — O homem-rena. Atacou Nova York.

— Sim, eu sei. — Banner suspirou. — Eu também disse que não foi culpa dele. — Banner parou diante de Loki, olhando o asgardiano dos pés à cabeça. — Tudo bem Loki? Nós pensamos que você tivesse morrido.

— Longa história. Não pretendo lutar, nem ficar — Loki olhou para Stark, para deixar claro, e voltou a encarar Banner —, apenas, diga-me, Thor está vivo? Ele está aqui com você?

— Sim, sim. Ele está — Banner viu Loki fechar os olhos e suspirar. E, por um momento, pareceu que o asgardiano cairia ali mesmo. — Thor ficou muito mal quando você não voltou.

— Onde ele está? — Loki perguntou esperançosamente.

— Ele foi atender um chamado...

Eles escutaram trovões e viram Thor se aproximando do complexo. Thor parou lá no alto, olhando, sem acreditar, para a figura rodeada pelos vingadores. Thor foi direto para o chão. Largou o Rompe Tormentas sobre a grama, assim que pousou, e deu vários passos rápidos em direção a Loki. Thor se lançou com tanta força contra o irmão, que Loki deu dois passos desequilibrados para trás, não caindo apenas porque os braços de Thor o mantiveram preso.

— É você mesmo, irmão? É você mesmo? — Thor segurou a cabeça de Loki entre suas grandes mãos para olhá-lo no rosto. Ele beijou Loki na testa e na têmpora, depois voltou a esmagá-lo em um abraço. — Por Odin, você está vivo! Eu pensei que tinha te perdido.

— Eu estou aqui. — Loki disse com a voz embargada, quase sem força. E quando Thor o soltou, Loki de fato caiu. Suas pernas não sustentando mais o peso de seu corpo. O profundo alívio finalmente dominando seu corpo e sua mente. Ele estava exausto, mas agora ele podia descansar. Thor estava bem. Loki ficou inconsciente.

.

.

Loki abriu os olhos para encarar um teto branco e clinicamente limpo. Todo o lugar a seu redor era muito claro e silencioso. A tranquilidade era quebrada apenas pelo som continuo de respiração despreocupada. Loki moveu a cabeça para a direita e viu Thor adormecido, inclinado sobre o lado da cama.

Thor segurava a mão de Loki.

Loki ficou conscientemente muito quieto, evitando respirar muito alto para não despertar Thor. Ele queria apreciar aquele momento de tranquilidade, que trouxe lembranças de uma época já tão distante.

Loki tinha por volta de 11 anos na época. Ele estava aprendendo a fazer poções, quando decidiu preparar uma em especial, sem supervisão. MasThor invadiu seu quarto inesperadamente, atrapalhando Loki, que acidentalmente acabou se intoxicando com um dos ingredientes. Loki só teve tempo de fazer tudo desaparecer antes de começar a passar mal.

Alarmado, achando que tinha sido culpa sua, e em parte fora, Thor levou Loki direto para os curandeiros.

Frigga tinha ficado zangada com Loki, porque ele se recusava a dizer que poção ele estava tentando fazer e consequentemente, sem saber a quais substâncias Loki havia sido exposto, os curandeiros não sabiam como tratá-lo apropriadamente, e quanto mais tempo passava, pior ele ficava.

 Por fim, Loki disse a verdade. Ele foi curado, mas ainda ficou três dias em recuperação.

A poção tinha sido um fracasso, mas o objetivo que levou Loki a tentar fazê-la em primeiro lugar foi alcançado. Você dava a poção para alguém beber, depois de ingerida, você poderia dar qualquer ordem para essa pessoa e ela cumpriria. Obviamente, era uma poção proibida. Frigga tinha ficado alarmada e perguntou, muito preocupa, em quem, em nome de Odin, Loki pretendia usar isso. Loki pretendia ordenar a Thor não mais brincar com Sif, Volstagg, Fandral e Hogun por pelo menos um mês; desde que conhecera os quatro, Thor passava mais tempo com eles do que com Loki, e os quatro gostavam de zombar de Loki por estudar magia. Loki via Thor passar cada vez mais tempo com aqueles quatro, e isso enchia Loki de ciúmes.

Frigga tinha olhado para Loki com compaixão dizendo que não era assim que ele ganharia a atenção do irmão. Frigga tinha um grande coração, mas não livrou Loki do castigo; felizmente, ela não contou a Thor o plano travesso de Loki.

Mas não foi preciso poção ou magia, Thor passou os três dias inteiros ao lado da cama de Loki, temendo que o pior acontecesse a seu irmãozinho enquanto ele estivesse fora. E, embora não tenha deixado de brincar com Sif e os Três Guerreiros, Thor passou a levar Loki para todas as suas aventuras, sempre checando se Loki estava bem de saúde.

Em momentos como aquele, Loki pensava que não merecia o irmão que tinha.

 

Loki puxou a mão do aperto de Thor e acariciou a cabeça dele; os cabelos loiros ainda muito curtos em comparação ao tamanho que já tiveram um dia.

— Thor? — ele chamou.

Thor ergueu os olhos nublados de sono. E depois sorriu ao ver Loki desperto. —Tudo bem?

Loki confirmou que sim.— Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

— Dois dias inteiros. Você se sente melhor? Você estava muito fraco, irmão. Esgotado.

— Foi preciso muita energia e magia para vir até aqui. Meus poderes ainda não estão como antes. A viagem exigiu mais de mim do que imaginei.

— O que aconteceu, Loki? Quando usamos a Joia da Alma para restaurar todas as vidas perdidas e você não voltou, eu pensei que você tivesse ido para sempre.

— Então foi isso. Foi assim que eu voltei. — Loki se moveu para ficar sentado na cama. Ele esperou um momento em silêncio.  — Eu acordei em Jotunheim. Eu estava azul e sozinho no meio do deserto de gelo. Sem minha magia. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Eu conheço todas as passagens secretas que levam de Jotunheim a Asgard, mas não havia mais Asgard para ir. Os primeiros quinze dias gastei tentando encontrar meios de sobreviver ao frio e a fome. Do jeito que eu estava eu era uma presa fácil para os animais, e eu não podia arriscar ir em direção as cidades e tentar conseguir ajuda com os Gigantes de Gelo. Está acontecendo uma guerra civil lá. Se me vissem em minha forma jotun, eu não seria mais que um anão facilmente esmagável para eles. Levou-me pouco mais de um mês e meio para encontrar uma passagem para Svartalheim. Infelizmente, a passagem de Svartalheim para a Terra estava fechada; mas de lá consegui chegar a Vanaheim, onde arranjei uma pequena nave, que, infelizmente, não era tão rápida quanto eu gostaria. Mas foi assim que consegui chegar à Terra. Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido, eu não sabia se você estava morto ou vivo, mas eu tinha que vir até aqui. Eu sabia que te encontraria aqui.

— Eu devia ter ido em sua procura. Eu fui um tolo, eu acreditei que você estivesse mesmo morto. Eu simplesmente deixei a esperança morrer. Eu devia ter te procurado por todos os Nove Reinos.

— Eu estava realmente morto, Thor. Não foi sua culpa. Você não tinha como saber.

— Você também não, ainda assim você veio em busca de mim.

— Você me viu morrer. Eu não vi você. Sua sobrevivência era uma incógnita e eu precisava saber.

 Thor apertão a mão de Loki.

— Por que você fez aquilo irmão? Por que permitiu que Thanos...

— Você realmente não sabe, Thor? — Loki suspirou. — Eu sabia que Thanos não deixaria a nave sem cumprir a promessa que fez a mim. Eu seria punido se falhasse em minha missão de dominar a Terrar e trazer o Tesseract. Ele daria a minha punição. E diante da nossa situação naquele momento, eu só via dois caminhos que ele poderia tomar. Ou ele me mataria ou ele mataria você para me atingir. Eu jamais poderia permitir que ele te matasse por conta de erros que eu cometi. Eu já tinha falhado, eu deixei Thanos saber que você era importante para mim. Então eu garanti que ele não escolheria você para morrer.

Loki tinha lágrimas nos olhos, Thor também. Thor colocou a mão em volta do pescoço de Loki, em um gesto familiar esperando que aquilo fosse tranquilizador para Loki. E era.

Thor observou a pele branca e pálida do pescoço de Loki, imaculada. Não havia mais as marcas de Thanos ali. Thor engoliu em seco, lembrando-se da imagem de Loki morto.

Loki ficou em silêncio, esperando controlar suas emoções. Sentindo o toque gentil de Thor em sua nuca. Ele não queria se mostrar tão vulnerável diante de Thor. Depois de um momento, ele disse:

— Ainda há alguns sobreviventes de nosso povo em Vanaheim. Lady Sif também está lá. Ela estava lá quando Asgard foi destruída, para sorte dela.

— Então ainda há esperança para nosso povo. Ainda podemos reconstruir Asgard.— Os olhos de Thor brilhavam de alegria. Ele bateu no ombro de Loki, apertando e sacudindo-o um pouco, seu jeito bruto de demonstrar fraternidade. — Ah, irmão, você mal voltou e já traz a luz da esperança para mim novamente.

— Tolo sentimental. — Loki sorria. Ele olhou para o objeto encostado na parede atrás de Thor. —Você tem um novo martelo?

— Sim. Um machado-martelo. Ou martelo-machado. — Thor coçava a cabeça.

— Estou vendo. É bonito. Como se chama?

— Rompe Tormentas.

Loki girou os olhos.

— Um nome bem exagerado. Combina com você.

— Ele é capaz de conjurar a Bifrost.

— Isso é realmente impressionante. Eu poderia ter chegado mais rápido aqui se eu tivesse isso.

— O importante é que você chegou. E vai ficar, certo?

Loki olhou para Thor, muito sério, depois desviou os olhos.

— Eu só precisava saber se você estava bem, Thor. Eu não posso ficar.

Thor fez uma carranca.

— Por que não?

— Não sei se você notou, mas seus amigos Vingadores não gostam muito de mim. Eles não vão me querer aqui.

— Eles vão querer. Se não o quiserem, então eu irei com você. Esperei demais por esse momento para simplesmente vê-lo partir novamente. Você é tudo o que eu tenho agora, Loki.

Loki passou vários minutos em silêncio, olhando para o nada. Quando ele finalmente se moveu, foi para se levantar da cama. Thor também se levantou de sua cadeira, temendo que Loki estivesse se preparando para fugir ou algo assim. Mas Loki se virou para ele e o abraçou.

Loki queria pedir perdão a Thor. Ele queria dizer que Thor era agora tudo o que ele tinha. Mas ele não conseguia. Loki ainda não estava pronto para se expor, para mostrar sua vulnerabilidade. Ele passou séculos aprendendo a esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos, porque descobriu que eles eram uma arma contra ele. Sempre foi assim. Então Loki começou a esconder e a mentir. Deixou que todos acreditassem que ele não se importava com nada nem ninguém.

Mas Thanos sempre soube a verdade sobre a maior mentira de Loki. E usou isso contra ele.

Sim, Loki tinha muito ressentimento de Thor, e as cicatrizes desse ressentimento não sarariam tão facilmente. Ele também tinha inveja e raiva de Thor por vários motivos, alguns justos outros nem tanto. Mas Loki nunca deixou de amar este homem a quem ele aprendeu a chamar de irmão, e jamais suportaria vê-lo morto. Loki já colou a vida de Thor em risco, mas somente porque sabia que Thor sobreviveria. Loki nunca foi além daquilo que ele sabia que Thor poderia suportar. Loki preferia morrer, a ver Thor morto de verdade. E assim ele fez.

Thor sempre foi o único que o tratou com carinho e amor verdadeiro, em vez de condescendia e desconfiança. Mesmo depois de descobrir que eles não eram irmãos, mesmo depois de saber que Loki era filho de um inimigo, mesmo depois dos crimes que Loki cometeu.

Ele queria dizer todas essas coisas, mas não sabia como. Loki, o Língua de Prata, estavasem palavras. Então, ele simplesmente abraçou Thor. E ele sabia que seu irmão, com seu enorme coração, compreendia perfeitamente.

.

.

— Ele pode ficar?

Todos os Vingadores estavam reunidos na sala, olhando com curiosidade para Thor de mãos dadas com seu irmão. Depois de um momento, Loki puxou a mão e a manteve atrás de seu corpo. Ele parecia um pouco constrangido, talvez desconfortável por ter de pedir abrigo para as pessoas que um dia ele tentou matar. Ele ainda mantinha uma postura altiva, embora permanecesse muito próximo a Thor, provavelmente para proteção.

— O que ele faria aqui? — Tony perguntou.

— Nos ajudaria. A salvar o mundo. — Thor estava muito empolgado com a ideia. — Loki é muito astuto e muito habilidoso com magia.

— Seria bom ter mais alguém que conhece magia no grupo. Para compartilhar conhecimento. — Wanda já começava a ver pontos positivos naquela aliança. Ela não se sentiria tão sozinha. Dr. Strange era legal, mas ele passava a maior parte do tempo preso no Sanctum.

— Seria interessante. — Loki sorriu para ela.

Tony e Steve olharam para ele com uma expressão não muito agradável.

— Escutem — Loki começou —, eu sei que não tivemos um bom começo. Mas muita coisa aconteceu depois daquilo. Thor abriu meus olhos para uma nova visão. Eu preciso mudar. Eu já fui apenas o Deus das Travessuras, antes de começar a ser chamado de Deus da Maldade. Eu fiz uma fama para mim, mas eu descobri que não gosto dela. Eu tive bastante tempo para pensar nas minhas escolhas. Minha conta está no vermelho. Quero mudar isso. Ajudar vocês e Thor seria um bom começo.

Natasha foi a primeira a olhar para Loki. Os olhos deles se encontraram. O diálogo compartilhado por ambos voltando a suas mentes. Ela olhou para Loki parado ao lado de Thor, com olhos grandes e expectantes. Loki era um enganador como ela, alguém acostumado a esconder do mundo exterior tudo que se passa dentro de si. A vantagem de ser alguém assim, é que você aprende a identificar em alguém semelhantes os sinais que traem as verdades e as mentiras.

— Por mim, ele pode ficar.

— Sério, Romanoff? — Tony resmungou.

— O quê? Fora o Steve, todo mundo aqui já foi meio que um vilão um dia; alguns mais do que outros.

Era verdade.

Thor lembrava da época em que ele cortejava a guerra, causou muitas batalhas apenas para ter o prazer de lutar. E quantos inocentes não morreram por causa disso? Tony fizera sua fortuna com comércio de armas, e muitas delas ainda são comercializadas no mercado negro. Ele não se orgulha disso, nem gosta de lembrar. Banner tinha causado algumas mortes e estragos, tudo bem que tinha sido o Hulk quando ainda não tinha nenhum controle, mas isso não o livrava da culpa. Wanda também tinha feito coisas das quais não se orgulhava, ajudar Ultron sendo o maior de seus arrependimentos. Clint e Natasha tinham feito trabalhos não muito virtuosos antes e depois de entrarem para a SHIELD; não se espera um passado muito bonito de pessoas que eram assassinos profissionais. Loki deu a todos eles a chance de mostrarem que podiam ser melhores, por que não dar um voto de confiança?

Tony olhou para Steve em busca de apoio. Steve assentiu.

— Certo. — Disse Tony finalmente. — Mas você estará sob vigilância. Um período de experiência, vamos chamar assim. E vamos estabelecer quais lugares do complexo você não poderá ter acesso.

— Certamente. Eu julgaria vocês ingênuos se fosse o contrário.

— Loki. — Thor o advertiu.

— Ele estará sob sua responsabilidade, Thor. Qualquer merda que seu irmão fizer...

— Não somos irmãos — Loki corrigiu, e Thor virou-se para ele, ofendido.

— É claro que somos.

— Não, não somos, Thor. Não de verdade.

— Você mesmo se nomeou como um Filho de Odin.

— Maneira de falar. Mas ambos sabemos que temos pais diferentes. — E Loki reforçou a explicação para ter certeza de que sua pequena plateia confusa entendesse. — Thor e eu temos pais e mães diferentes. Não temos o mesmo sangue.

— Mas fomos criados por Odin e Frigga. Crescemos juntos.

— Sim. Mas não somos parentes. — Loki insistiu, passando a mão pelo rosto.

— Meu irmão de outra mãe, então.

Loki apertou os punhos e os dentes em irritação. Bufou em derrota.

— Tudo bem, Thor, se você insiste. Senhores — Loki mais uma vez se voltou para a ainda confusa plateia. — Meu irmão Thor.

E dito isso, Loki se dirigiu para a saída da sala. Nenhum dos presentes ainda entendendo qual tinha sido a razão por trás da pequena altercação; Thor entendia muito menos. Thor olhou para Stark.

— Não olhe pra mim. Seu problema, lembra? — Tony respondeu e abanou a mão sinalizando para Thor seguir o irmão.

— Loki! Qual o problema?

Thor chamou. Mas Loki não parou, continuou andando até estar fora do prédio. Thor não entendia como eles tinham ido da água para o vinho tão rapidamente. O que ele dissera de erra?

— Loki, qual o problema? — Thor o alcançou. — Você não quer ser mais meu irmão, irmão?

— Não é isso, seu enorme tolo.

— O que então?

Loki encarou Thor intensamente. Seus olhos faiscavam alguma intenção que Thor não conseguia decifrar.

— É que fica estranho, com você sempre me chamando de irmão,  _irmão_. — Loki pontuou a última palavra com sarcasmo.

— O que fica estranho?

Loki segurou o rosto de Thor e o beijou. Apenas uma leve pressão carinhosa. Gentil e casto. Loki se afastou para encarar um surpreso Thor.

— Isso. — Loki sussurrou.

Loki sorriu e se afastou, descendo as escadas e indo direto para o jardim. Ele já tinha chegado ao gramado quando finalmente ouviu Thor demonstrar alguma reação atrás dele.

— Loki!

Pela distância do som da voz, Loki sabia que Thor ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar. Felizmente, Loki não identificou nenhuma raiva na voz. Mais três passos pelo gramado e Loki sentiu Thor agarrando seu braço.

— Loki!

Thor estava realmente um pouco vermelho, e olhava para Loki como se o visse pela primeira vez.

— Pode nos levar a um lugar? — Loki disse rapidamente, cortando a linha de pensamento de Thor. Se tinha algo que divertia Loki, era ver seu ir... Thor, complemente confuso.

— Para onde?

— Arizona. Acho que encontrei o lugar adequado para estabelecermos os alicerces da Nova Asgard.

Thor piscou. Ainda tentando organizar sua mente para seguir a linha de raciocínio de Loki. Desistiu. Ele não podia deixar isso passar.

— Aquela, aquela coisa que você fez... Lá atrás...

— O beijo?

— Isso. Aquilo foi algum tipo de brincadeira sua?

Loki comprimiu os lábios.

— Não. Eu fui sincero.

 Loki parecia tão sério e convicto. Thor conhecia aquele olhar do irmão, Loki estava o analisando, buscando alguma resposta em Thor, mas Thor não sabia o que dizer. Ele estava um pouco surpreso, mas não zangado. E certamente não descontente.

Era apenas... não esperado.

— Você sempre encontra uma nova maneira de me surpreender, não é irmão? — Thor diz finalmente.

— Mas você gosta de mim assim, certo?

Loki tentou parecer brincalhão, mas suspeitou que tinha deixado transparecer um pouco de sua insegurança, pela maneira que Thor o olhou. Ponderado e perscrutador. Por Odin, Thor conseguia ser tão intenso quando decidia analisar algo. Loki já estava pensando em uma maneira de contornar todo o constrangimento e jogar os últimos minutos sob um tapete quando Thor falou:

— Nós estamos juntos desde sempre, Loki. E eu tenho aceitado tudo o que você me oferece. O licor amargo e o mais doce hidromel, a mão carinhosa e punhal afiado, o perdão e a traição, a amizade e a fraternidade. Por que eu não aceitaria seu amor?

Loki sorriu, aliviado. — Você é mesmo um tolo sentimental.

— Mas você gosta de mim assim, certo?

Ambos sorriram. E foi como estar de volta a Asgard, e ter 700 anos novamente. Quando a juventude era tão maravilhosa e simples.

  — Afinal, essa coisa funciona ou não?

Loki fez um gesto para o martelo na mão de Thor, tentando mudar de assunto. Thor ergueu o Rompe Tormentas. Hesitante, Thor passou o outro braço pela cintura de um sorridente Loki. O coração de Thor acelerou quando ele segurou Loki assim, tão próximo e tão íntimo.

— Segure-se. — Ele diz.

Com os braços de Loki firmemente presos em volta de seu pescoço, Thor os levantou do chão. Rapidamente, eles ganham altitude, atingindo as nuvens.

Thor vê o sol sobre eles e sorri quando ouve Loki rir de diversão ao seu lado. Ele aperta mais ainda a cintura de Loki, para ter certeza de que ele está bem seguro. Eles estão juntos novamente, lado a lado, como nos velhos tempos. Embora, Thor pense que eles sejam mais próximos do que nunca agora.

Thor entende porque Loki disse que pareceria estranho se eles continuassem se chamando de irmãos. No entanto, Thor duvidava que ele conseguiria parar de chamar Loki assim tão cedo. Mas o sentimento, esse amor, estava lá. Sempre esteve. E parecia muito certo.

Thor beija a bochecha de Loki. Loki olha para ele e o abraça mais forte.

O destino fez deles, filhos de dois inimigos mortais, irmãos. Por meio da fraternidade, eles se tornaram amigos. E o tempo e a morte revelaram a ambos o amor que um sentia pelo outro.

Thor invoca a Bifrost sobre eles e ambos desaparecem. Partindo para darem início a um novo começo.

Tudo estava bem, finalmente.


End file.
